My Immortal
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel and Legolas part as he prepares to sail


Title: My Immortal

Summary: Estel and Legolas part ways as he sails

Disclaimer: I do not own the chracters in this fic.

A/N: This was written late and was betaed by me so excused any lack of commas etc. All reviews are welcome all flames well you keep them I do not wish them.

And now to the fic!

Estel stood on the shores by the beach. He did not want Legolas to leave but the yearning had become to much for him. Legolas had tried to explain it all to him but Estel had turned away.

Estel could not forget all they had went through. The many pranks, the many times they had encountered orcs and wargs. Silent tears rolled down his face.

Legolas came up to Estel and tried to comfort the man. Estel's eyes were filled with utter despair at the thought of him leaving and this broke Legolas' heart. Estel pleaded with Legolas.

"Do you not remember all the times we shared? All the things we have spoken of. Our fears, our friendship. Does it mean nothing now? I tried to be there for you Legolas and I will be there for you now as I have always been in the past. You know you can tell me anything."

"I am sorry Estel I must go. Do not forget me. I will not forget you." and with this Legolas boarded the ship.

"Wait" Estel said and he ran to the elf. "Here keeps this so you will not forget" he said as he handed Legolas the only thing he had to remind him of his father. It was his father's dagger and Estel treasured it above all else.

"Estel I can not take this"

"You must and never forget me." Estel hugged the elf and then took off running into the trees nearby. Sobbing he turned around and saw as the ship sailed. He sat there until he could see no more as the ship disappeared over the horizon, and then with head held down he walked home.

As Estel tried to sleep that night, he found it would not come. Only dreams of Legolas and he dreamed each time that he was still here only to waken and reality slap him cruelly in the face.

How could Legolas ever believe I would be alright without him? I need him, he was my friend, my best friend. Estel sighed and tried to lie back down but the visions came again. They were the ones of him crying by the lake over his father. Legolas had held his hand and told him it would be alright and Estel in no time had forgotten the incident and smiled. Then they had ran off to plot on the twins as only they could. More tears spilt from Estel's eyes.

"Legolas how could you leave me here. How will I go on? I have no one. he said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Oh Valar what will I do without him" Estel asked to the starry night. I am all alone. He now wept for his friend who was not coming back and the despair had overtaken him. He did not even here the door to his room open and his Ada walk in.

Elrond went over and placed his arm around his son. Estel had not spoken to him but he knew what troubled his son and he turned Estel to face him and hugged him tight.

"You are not alone Estel. I will be here if you need me."

"Thank you Ada" he choked out between sobs. "It is just... and he fell once more into a crying fit not caring if anyone saw him.

Elrond held him and rocked him until the first rays of morning light peaked through the window. He then got up and turned to exit the room, but first he pulled from his pocket a note and handed it to Estel. Estel looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Legolas left it for you. I thought you would like to read it. I will be in my room should you need me."

Estel ran to his father and hugged him. "Thank you Ada for everything." he said. As his father left the room Estel carefully opened the note and read it.

Dear Estel

I know right now you think you are all alone and that you will never be able to go on. However I think you greatly underestimate yourself. You have always been strong. I merely was there to point it out to you and help you along the way. You have always held the courage in your heart and I know you will be able to go on without me. I will never forget the human who was the best friend I could have ever

wished for. You shall forever hold a place dear in my heart and I shall always call you mellon nin. I have left my bow for you. It is in your closet. Treasure it well as I have treasured you.

Namaarie

Legolas

Estel could see that the bottom of the note was smeared as of whoever had written was crying. He folded the note up and placed it under his pillow and went to the closet. When he opened the door true to word there lay Legolas' bow. He picked it up and marveled at how light it was and how beautiful. As he turned it over he noticed something new about the bow. In the side of it carved beside Legolas' name was one word ESTEL. So Legolas had known for awhile what he was going to do.

If he trusted that Estel would be alright then Estel would not let him down. This didn't mean he would not cry tears as memories came from time to time, but he would be able to go on without his elven friend. He wiped the tears and ran out to show his father his friend's ultimate gift of love. 


End file.
